lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Illegal Toto
Summary * Jiho starts illegal betting and gets scammed by Jake Kim * Kouji helps Jiho get his money back * Jake Kim is disqualified as Gun's successor Plot Chapter 83 Jace is working at a café where kids are gambling illegally. His colleague John asks Jace for some money to gamble and he refuses. John spots Jiho and Duke leaving the café and sees Jiho is wearing expensive clothes. He chases after Jiho and asks him for some money. Duke complains to Daniel that Jiho is trying to gamble illegally, and John walks in. He thanks Jiho for lending him the cash and gives him some of his earnings. Jiho is amazed at what John earned and he asks Jiho if he would like to try the game, because he has inside information on how to win. Jiho begins gambling. Chapter 84 Jiho begins bragging about his luck at the gambling game. At the cafe, John asks if Jiho would like to meet his friend and introduces him to Jake Kim, who asks if Jiho would like to go out to eat. Jiho is drawn to Jake's kindness and Jace notices the men staring at Jiho's shoes. He tells Jake to take care of Jiho and the man glares at him, scaring Jace. As Jiho is walking home he runs into some old bullies of his. He tells Jake and Jiho to stay back and starts talking to them, but they hit Jiho and insult him. Jake asks if these are Jiho's friends and then beats them, saying he is Jiho's best friend. Chapter 85 John tells Jiho he can no longer give him tips because he could get in trouble. Jiho decides to play anyway and begins losing money. He becomes addicted to gambling and loses all his money. To pay it back he begins stealing from his school tuition and Daniel's convenience store. At a gym, Crystal is working out when she is approached by men. Gun scares them off and tells Crystal there is a guy he wants to take over when he graduates from his business (Jake). Jake, John and a loan shark are eating together and John reveals he earns commission money for every person he brings to the gambling site. Jiho runs back to Jake and John and asks them to lend him more money because he lost it. The loan shark tells him to bring his father's ID and the deed to his house to authorize the loan. Chapter 86 Zoe is annoyed that Daniel uses his own money to cover for Jiho stealing and he is worried about him. Jiho brings a homeless man to pretend to be his father and gets the loan. He blows all the money but earns it during an unexpected lucky guess. Chapter 87 Jiho notices the money has not been deposited to his account and grows nervous. He visits the gambling office and the people are gone. They removed Jiho from the list of players and kept his money, and they refuse to deposit what he won. Jiho asks Jace about John and Jace doesn't know where he is. Jace grows worried about Jiho and Vasco says he should help him because he is Daniel's friend. Jiho goes to the loan shark office and tells him he will pay when he finds Jake. The man tells him finding Jake is not his responsibility and that Jiho had better pay or he will be in legal trouble. Jiho goes to wallow in a park and is kicked out by the homeless. He recognizes the homeless man and asks him for help, but gets robbed of his clothes and money. Jiho returns to the store and apologizes to Daniel for stealing. Crystal tells Jiho she knows someone who can help him and calls Kouji. Chapter 88 Jake Kim is walking home when he runs into Vasco and Jace, who tell him to return Jiho's money. Jace recognizes Jake as the leader of Big Deal, one of the largest gangs in Seoul. Jake refuses to give the money back and Vasco prepares to fight him. Kouji is disappointed in Jiho but decides to help him anyway. He asks Daniel to call three trusted friends and he brings Jay and Zack. Vasco cannot come because he is fighting Jake Kim. He loses miserably and Jace is stunned at the loss. As Jace prepares to fight Jake they are interrupted by a stranger. Chapter 89 The stranger who interrupted them is Gun, who came to tell Jake he is disqualified for illegal activity. Jake prepares to fight Gun and he threatens to rip out his teeth. Elsewhere, John and the loan shark notice Jiho entered his friends into the game and are happy to earn more money. The students are disappointed to find themselves losing, but Kouji is not. He states the reason they entered as Jiho's friends was to gain entry to the system. He asks them to deposit money into their accounts and wait. Chapter 90 Kouji explains that losing the money was a necessary step to gain access to the system. He makes a bot who tells the gamblers that the system made a deposit into their accounts, and the accounts fill with money. Kouji takes all the money from the gambling account and gives Jiho his amount, telling him to live better. Vasco and Jace are shocked to see Jake defeated by Gun. Vasco asks if he is weak and Gun responds that he doesn't remember the names of weak guys. He then proceeds to call him "Tabasco". Jiho goes back to school happy and cured of his addiction. Cookie 1 is Jake Kim in prison with his teeth gone. He swears vengeance on Gun Category:Plot